The present invention is directed to valved dispensing closures for fluid products such as beverages, food condiments and body lotions, to fluid dispensing packages that include such a closure, and to methods for making such a closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,567 discloses a dispensing closure, package and method of manufacture in which a flexible resilient valve is positioned within a closure body for securement to a container finish. The valve has a central portion with dispensing slits. When the container body is squeezed, the central portion of the valve flexes outwardly to open the slits and dispense fluid product through the slits. When the container body is released, resiliency of the central portion of the valve closes the dispensing slits. A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved dispensing closure assembly of this character, an improved package embodying such a closure assembly, and an improved method for manufacture of the closure assembly.
A dispensing package for fluid products in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a container having a body for holding a product to be dispensed and a finish having an open mouth. A closure base includes a ledge with a skirt externally secured to the container finish and a wall extending from the ledge coaxially with the container mouth A collar has a deck with a central opening aligned with the mouth, and a wall secured to the wall on the closure base. A lid is integrally connected to the collar or the base by at least one hinge. A dispensing valve of flexible resilient elastomeric construction has a peripheral portion captured between the collar deck and the wall on the base for securing the valve in position and simultaneously functioning as a seal between the base and the collar. An intermediate portion of the valve is in facing engagement with the collar deck, and an annular wall portion of the valve extends from the inner end of the intermediate portion. An inner portion of the valve extends radially inwardly from the annular wall portion and has at least one dispensing slit for dispensing product from the container.
A dispensing closure assembly in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a closure base with a ledge and a skirt for external securement to a container finish, and a wall extending from the ledge. A collar has a deck with a central opening, and a wall externally surrounding and secured to the wall on the base. A lid is integrally connected to the collar or the base by at least one hinge. A dispensing valve of flexible resilient elastomeric construction has a peripheral portion captured between the collar deck and the wall on the base for securing the valve in position and simultaneously functioning as a seal between the base and the collar. The valve includes an intermediate portion in facing engagement with the collar deck, and an annular wall portion extending from an inner end of the intermediate portion. The dispensing valve has an inner portion extending radially inwardly from the annular wall portion with at least one slit for dispensing product through the closure assembly.
A method of making a dispensing closure assembly in accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention includes providing a closure base of molded plastic construction having a ledge with a skirt for external securement to a container finish, a cylindrical wall extending from the ledge and a bead around the cylindrical wall. A dispensing valve is placed against an end of the cylindrical wail on the closure base. The dispensing valve is of flexible resilient elastomeric construction having a peripheral portion engaged with an end of the cylindrical wall of the closure base, an intermediate portion, an annular wall portion extending from an inner end of the intermediate portion, an inner portion extending radially inwardly from the annular wall portion, and at least one dispensing slit in the inner portion. A collar is secured to the cylindrical wall of the closure base. The collar has a deck opposed to and engaged with the peripheral portion of the valve such that the peripheral portion of the valve functions as a seal between the base and the collar. The collar includes a bead secured over the bead on the cylindrical wall of the base. A lid is integrally connected to the collar or the base by spaced hinges for pivoting between positions overlying and spaced from the valve.